The present invention relates to installation of burglar alarms and installation of door latches, and/or locks, and/or lock hardware.
Most manufacturers have pre-drilled the majority of doors for doorknobs (with cross bores and latch bores), and their measurements will be standard. One challenge with installing doors is to properly position the latch bore and/or the strike plate on the door frame. This is currently done with the installer approximating the aligned position of the strike plate.
There is a need to provide a quick and convenient method for marking holes to be drilled for installing burglar alarm sensor components, along with a method and apparatus for marking for door latches, and/or strike plates, and/or lock hardware.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”